Linda
by Lucy Oraki
Summary: La perseverancia de Sora, da frutos! es un Song fic


Linda

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que Mei y Leon terminaron… la chica había decidido que, después de haberse dado un tiempo, los sentimientos que sentía por Leon pertenecían a la historia… cuando se lo hizo saber a Leon, el chico no supo cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, simplemente fue un golpe terrible, Mei decidió probar suerte en Europa y Leon siguió en el escenario Kaleido, al lado de Sora como su pareja en las acrobacias, sin embargo, lo que Leon no sospechó nunca fue aquella declaración de amor…

El rostro de Leon se tornó en sorpresa… ¡Sora se había enamorado de él! Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro del chico…

-Lo siento Sora… pero aun sigo pensando en ella…

El rostro del ángel se tornó algo serio, más una mirada de decisión apareció en el rostro de Sora

-No importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, estoy enamorada de ti…

Leon sonrió levemente

-Quiero intentarlo…

Fueron las palabras de Sora, que los hizo que Leon la mirara sorprendido, esa era una de las pocas veces en las que veía tanta determinación en ella

-Está bien… haremos el intento…

La noticia corrió por todo el escenario, todos felicitaban a la feliz pareja, pero… pasaron 2 meses y…

Linda...agua de la fuente

linda... dulce e inocente

ahora que te abrazo

pienso en otra

Leon seguía preocupado, desde el día que se hizo novio de Sora, empezó a conocer poco a poco a aquella chica y cada día se daba cuenta de todas las cualidades que Sora poseía… hasta esa noche en la playa, cuando quizo seducirla…

Linda... corazón de seda

linda... antes que suceda antes de tenerme dentro escucha...

linda... te voy a ser sincero

no estoy pensando en ti

y no, no quiero lastimarte robarte tu primera vez pensando en otra

Sora le miro algo triste… seguía pensando en Mei… algunas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de la chica… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso era ella? Las lágrimas eran incontenibles… Leon al verla así acarició el rostro de la chica…

Linda... abrázame con fuerza

y ayúdame a olvidarla

sí, no quiero ver en ti

la sombra de otra

las manos de otra

los besos de otra

Cuando se separaron, Leon acarició nuevamente el rostro de la chica… y ella le correspondió… acarició tiernamente el pecho de Leon, recorrió tiernamente el cuello de él cubriéndolo de besos, haciendo que Leon se sonrojara y la atrajera aun mas a él…

Linda... beso de aire puro

linda... quiero estar seguro antes que se junten nuestros cuerpos

linda has de modo

que te sienta

y el amanecer

sorprenda mi silencio sobre ti

Pasaron 4 meses más… Sora jugueteaba con la arena de la playa y Leon la miraba a lo lejos… la jovialidad, la ternura, el cariño… el amor que ya le comenzaba a tener a Sora, hicieron que Leon se pusiera de pie, se acercara aun mas a ella y la abrazara… tiernamente beso los labios de la joven, acarició los hombros desnudos de Sora y deposito tiernos besos en el cuello de la chica, ella se dejó querer… lo amaba tanto… ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso…

Dime que pudo tener ella

que hoy no tengas tu

hoy que no se lo que soy

si soy un sueño

o un mar de dudas

que quiere amarte

Un año entero pasó… y el escenario Kaleido se vistió sus mejores galas ¡Sus mejores acróbatas se casaban! Un chico de cabellos grises y vestido elegantemente de traje, esperaba en las puertas de la iglesia… su prometida llegaría de un momento a otro, todas sus amistades se encontraban ahí, para desearles lo mejor…minutos después, una chica con un hermoso vestido blanco escotado, bajó de una hermosa limousina blanca, todos los ahí presentes aplaudieron, horas después, los ahora recién casados salían de la iglesia listos para irse a su luna de miel…

Linda... beso de aire puro

linda... quiero estar seguro antes que se junten nuestros cuerpos

linda... has de modo que te sienta

y el amanecer

sorprenda mi silencio sobre ti

Una pareja llegaba a las paradisiacas playas del Caribe… un joven vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro los recibía y al momento que tocaba un pequeño timbre, un jovencito los condujo hasta su habitación, que más bien era una hermosa choza con todos los servicios incluidos… la nueva pareja de recién casados se instaló y recorrieron los alrededores… parte de la mañana y la tarde la dedicaron a conocer la isla y al atardecer, cuando volvían a su habitación, Leon rodeó a Sora por la cintura, la chica se sonrojó, él solamente se dedicó a besar el delicado cuello de su ahora esposa… ella lo atrajo aun más hacia sí… sin poder contenerse, Leon tomó a Sora entre sus brazos y la depositó en la cama, donde la hizo suya… donde por fin demostró a Sora todo el amor que le tenía…

Linda... beso de aire puro

linda... quiero estar seguro antes que se junten nuestros cuerpos

linda... has de modo que te sienta

y el amanecer sorprenda mi silencio sobre ti...

Fin

Notas de Lucy: ¡Hola! Bueno como podrán ver este es un song fic (o algo parecido) bueno, se preguntarán ¿Por qué Linda? Je, je, je, la verdad es que esta canción me gustaba desde la primera vez que la oi (hace tiempo) pero hasta ahora tuve la oportunidad de inspirarme para escribir un song fic, es corto pero ¡Ojala les guste! ¡Estaremos en contacto!


End file.
